The one
by Tanaskarel
Summary: It all started, when is it going too end? The pain the emptiness. If you really love me wait for me, I beg you, wait for me. Too know more you will just have too read it.
1. Chapter 1 To realize

To own!  
Yhea rigth like if I own it I will be this poor. LOL Well if is still not clear to anyone I don't own Yu Gi Oh never will only my wild imagination.

Flames:  
Yhea bring them on! I could care less. .  
Well I care, I wana hear them. -.-'

Comments:  
Yep, comment all you want give me some love, feed backs will be awesome!  
I want too know what all the readers think about my stories because the point of doing them is too see if I'm getting better.

Little points you should know:  
Well my first language isn't English so bare whit me OoO a little if I put someting that you don't understand let me know I will fix it. Oh and I love Rasmus you will find some of theyr lyrics aroun my stories.  
In this case I will use this one: From Justify "You were the answer, all that I needed to justify my life"

Pairing: Seto/Joey

About:  
It all started, when is it going too end? The pain the emptiness. If you really love me wait for me, I beg you, wait for me. (Too know more you will just have too read it.)

Title: The one Chapter 1: To realize

---------------

Joey was lost in thougt, didn't hear the bell ring "You were the answer"...a voice was wispering in the back of his head. A silent tear fell from his close eyes and a small warm hand clean it. "Are you all rigth?"A small voice said almost silently. The blond move his head and loking at Yugi put a little smile. "Just for you, I will smile just for you." He tougth silently. "Do you wana talk Joey, is something bottering you?, I'm very worried about you and Yami is are coming late too class almost every day and it has been a week sciense the last time you came too the shop"  
Yugi say whit a concern tone. "I know...and I'm sorry but I just nead too think you know is nothing too worry about maybe shool is getting in too me whit the final tests coming and all the preasure thas all." And for the sake of Yugi he stood up and put a biger smile. Joey put his hands inside the pockets of his blue jeans and begine too walk. Yugi didn't say anything more, he just saw him walk, such a sad walk not like Joey at all. He was always so happy noting seem too get to the tall blond but lately his skin was pale, the hair and clothes were messy the eyes that were always so happy were now empty and he was always quiet and staring too nowere.

Joey stood in the middle of the hallway for a few seconds like waiting for something staring in blanck, hands in the pockets. Deep cold brown eyes were looking at him and he was just silent. "Whats wrong Mutt?, You are too quiet today" Even he notice the silence.  
Not that he care that much, but that silence was bottering him. It was like christmas withought snow. Oh how he had wished for so long to be able to go in to school whitought hearing that voice that pierce trougth his ears everytime but now that his wish came true Seto couldn't feel the glory of the moment.  
A blanck stare was his response. Inside Joey's head he could only hear the laughter he could only see that face, the pain was growing inside his burning chest.  
"Mutt! I'm talking too you! Move or answer." But nothing came out of Joey's mouth.  
Suddenly he took Joey's chin in his rigth hand and the sigth broke his heart, big brown eyes looking like cristal, tears forming such a beautifull and painfull sigth, Seto's heart hurt for a moment. Joey's head started spinig whit memories he didn't want inside his head, he waned the voice to go away but the momeries were too strong, the smell of alchool auxfixiate him,  
the burning touch was piercing his skin and suddenly all started to spin he shake his head hoping the feeling will go away and shaking Seto's hand of his face. His soul came back too his body abruptly, Seto was still in front of him looking whit confuse eyes.  
"Umm, what 'ya want moneybags?" He say whith a confuse tone.  
"I could ask the same, you look like a gosth, creeping people out whit that face. Get a hold of yourself mutt and leave your problems at home were they belong." The Seo say whit a cold voice. "Home..." Joey turn his head too the cheeks and ears turned red whit anger and before he could even realize a blow touch the Seo's face. Seto land in the floor whit a loud noice, everyone in the hallway was now looking at them. Joey fell to the floor inmidiatly his knees hit the hard floor, hands on his mouth and tears falling freely to the he could only see that face again, the shame, the humilliation all was passing trough his eyes again.

Seto stood up not understanding what was happening but it was clearly enough too him that something was not right whit the blond. Carfully not wanting to get hit again he kneel before Joey and putting his hands in his shoulder.  
"Come back" He said whit a voice like whisper.

-----------

Well that will be all for this cahpter . Hope you all like it. Give me reviews, flames watever you want.  
Well I will see you all in chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2 The Calling

Yhea, yhea To own.  
Like I alredy said I don't own nothing. To make it more clear Yu Gi Oh is not mine.

Flames:  
Yhea bring them on! I could care less. .  
Well I care, I wana hear them. -.-'

Comments:  
Yep, comment all you want give me some love, feed backs will be awesome!  
I want too know wat all the readers think about my stories because the point of doing them is too see if I'm getting better.

Point 2: Sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter Guild Wars was consuming my life O_O But I'm back now, thanks too all the people that read chapter 1 and I hope chapter 2 will be better and longer. ^^,

Pairing: Seto/Joey

Title: The one Chapter 2: Calling

* * *

Seto stood up not understanding what was happening but it was clearly enough too him that something was not right whit the blond. Carfully not wanting to get hit again he kneel before Joey and putting his hands in his shoulder.  
"Come back" He said whit a voice like whisper.

Joey embrace himself in an attempt of stopping his body from trembling and looked up too meet Ice blue eyes looking at him. "Don't touche me!"  
He yelled an stud up, he ran like there was no tomorrow he just waned to be away, alone, quiet without anyone asking what was wrong, without anyone asking questions he couldn't answer even if he waned to. When he finally stop after running from what it seem forever to him and looked up he saw what he didn't want too see, home. "Even my feet betray me"  
He quietly though. -  
In school, Seto was trying too catch Joey but at one corner he just lost sight of the teen. Quickly he went too his car and drove around trying too find him.  
"What the hell! Why I'm even worrying about him? I'm going home."  
He said bitterly. "Why am I so worried about that Mutt! Giving me problems and he even punch me!How dare he, ohh, but when I see him tomorrow he is going too get a piece of me that is for sure! That mutt is going too regret making a clown out of me in front of everyone...but what could be wrong whit him?...Damn it! There I go again!"  
He got too his house still thinking about the blond, maid his way too his office and slam the door as hard as he could. -  
Joey stare at the house for a moment and he walked slowly and quietly to the front door he waned too hear if anyone was inside. After a few second a relief breath came out of his mouth.  
Slowly he took the door handle whit trembling hands and a rusty key try to open the door. It was quiet, all inside was dark and quiet clearly he wasn't home, thanks too God he was safe at least one more night. The path to his room seem to go for ever.  
"Almost at the door" He thought quietly. When he hear keys, the blond eyes widen in fear and ran the rest of the way trough the small and dark hallway, inside the scare teen looked around quickly, a chair was in a corner and he grabbed it rapidly and pin it against the door handle to hold the door, a small dresser was at the side of the window, whit a little difficult he push it in front of the door too. A loud knock was hear at the door that echo troug all the room.  
"I know yuo are there! Open that damn door little slut!" His father jelled at the other side trying too open the door frenetically. The shaking blond was now on the floor trying to push the dresser against the door whit all his strength. "Please someone, anyone...save me.." A soft whisper escape trough his soft lips.

The night pass in some house silently and peaceful but in others cruelly and cold. The morning came and tall brown haired boy was early in school anxious too get his sweet revenge and he waited, and waited and waited walking desperate in circles. A soft wind touch hi face and he stood quietly and motionless for a second, putting up his left hand too see what time it was. 9:10.  
"What the hell!,Were is he?" The Seo screamed, but no one was there to hear him. He walked trough the halway and maid his way too the bathroom, all that movement waiting for Joey too arrive had made him sweat, disgusted whit himself the only thing he could think about now was to get home and take a long bath. The tall looked at his reflection in the mirror when suddenly he saw a feet under the door that quickly disappeared and a soft whimper echo the bathroom. Seto looked for a moment but didn't care and continue to whatch his face. Took a sheet for paper and dry his hand and face, a soft cry was hear again and his eyes now were looking under the door whit curiosity a little red drop was falling just at the moment when he looked. "Who is there?" His voice sounded tratening instead of concern.  
"I say who is there?, If you don't answer I will kick that damn door open!" He say coldly again.  
Two feet were making his way too the floor, slowly. The safety of the door sounded like a loud bang and the door open slowly whit a crickkkkk. Ice blue eyes met chocolate ones.

* * *

  
Well Sorry for the long wait I will be posting some new chapter this weeks, or so I hope. Give me some revies and I hope you all like it. ^^, Till next time.


End file.
